


For That Special Someone

by resident_of_storybrooke



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resident_of_storybrooke/pseuds/resident_of_storybrooke
Summary: Killian didn't understand much about this realm's strange traditions, and usually they were too busy defeating villains for someone to explain it. The Prince did explain to him however, that it was tradition to get those who love a gift, something meaningful. He needed to find the best gifts, but nothing would be worthy of his Swan. What's a pirate to do? prompt from csficexchange!





	For That Special Someone

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Massive shout out to csficexchange! Very excited to see this project take off. This is based off their prompt: Killian giving Emma a gift. This is also based off a joke from one of my favorite Christmas movies. Can you guess which one? Canon divergence/future fic, takes place between s6 and s7. Smuffy ahoy! (no beta, apologies for the typos just ran with this one)
> 
> Please make sure to come say hi to me on tumblr (resident-of-storybrooke)!!! all the love ♥

Killian didn't understand much about this realm and it's strange traditions, and usually they were too busy defeating villains for someone to explain it all to him. Typically, if everyone was busy Henry helped him, but he was busy helping Regina get ready for this tree lighting ceremony thing. He didn't understand why the people of Storybrooke would want to set a bloody tree on fire, but he was in no room to cause a fuss.

The Prince did explain to him however, that it was tradition to get those who love a gift, something meaningful. Killian knew that Emma was purposely leaving out some of the details of this holiday; the gift exchange for whatever reasons was a part of that. He needed to find the best gifts, but nothing would be worthy of his Swan.

Speaking of which, he was late to meet her at the station so they could get lunch together. Killian quickly jumped out of bed in hopes of not keeping Emma waiting; if she didn't eat Henry said she would get "hangry". He was able to get dressed in no time, his change of wardrobe had definitely come with some benefits, one of them being how fast it took to put on - more importantly take off - his clothes. Killian grabbed his leather jacket, remembering the last time that Emma had worn it, with nothing else. That woman was going to be the death of him, teasing him like that, and if he didn't get make it to lunch soon she would surely kill him.

Emma had offered to teach him how to drive, but Killian refused to get behind the wheel of that blasted yellow vessel of hers. He had to keep a steady pace in order to make it remotely on time, but then it caught his eye. In one of the shop's window was a giant sign that read "For That Special Someone". Killian knew he didn't have time to waste, but with Christmas in just two short days he knew he needed to get something for Emma, she was indeed that someone special for him.

Without a second thought he walked into the store, overwhelmed with some very strong perfume, which he made a note of not to get for Emma. Immediately someone who had to be a fairy greeted him she was so small. The lass had long dirty blonde hair; her hair was long as she was. She was wearing a dress, obviously made by hand, making her green eyes shine, just not as brightly as Emma's does of course.

"Killian Jones, why I never thought the day would come that we'd see you in the store. Can I help you find something in particular?" He looked down at her nametag, which simply read "Ina", she knew him of course, but he could not for the lives of him remember the lass. "Ah, Captain I'm offended. You don't remember me, do you?" He shook his head modestly; he soon caught on to her sarcasm, which was a relief.

"Here I go by Ina, but maybe you remember me from the Enchanted Forest as Thumbelina?" Ah! The lass had helped him many moons ago back in their land with some stitching after a close encounter with Blackbeard.

"Sorry about that lass, bad form to forget an old friend." She covered her mouth as if she was trying to hold back her laugh, "No worries Captain. If all the rumors are true, you've been busy the last few years. And with the Savior nonetheless. I take it she's the reason why you're here today?"

"Aye, I need to buy her a gift, but I have no idea where to begin or…" That's when Killian looked around and say some of the items the store had to offer, a blush crept across his cheeks which Ina was kind enough not to point out. The two of them walked around the store for a few minutes, she answered all of his questions about the variety of items he was debating between. He knew he needed to hurry up, he had already kept Emma waiting long enough, and Ina was kind enough to offer to wrap the gifts for him and to hold onto them until so that she would not see the gifts at lunch.

Killian ran to the station, no Emma in sight. There was a note waiting for him on her desk:

Killy,

Another Leroy call, raincheck on Granny's? Probably won't make it home in time beforehand, so I'll see you at the tree lighting!

\- Your Swan

He laughed at the nickname she had bestowed upon him after their trip back from the Underworld; apparently, Liam was able to share one embarrassing story with her. He would be lying if he said his heart didn't skip a beat whenever she referenced to the house and their home. Seems as though the Lost Girl and Captain Hook found their home, together.

He ran back to the store and grabbed his gifts for Emma, along with a small box to put another gift in that he had waiting back home.

Killian was walking around Main Street trying to find Emma and the rest of the Charming-Swan-Mills-Jones-Hood-Stiltskin clan, god this family was ridiculous. He found Gold and Belle, who seemed to be trying to get baby Gideon to look at all the lights hanging on the buildings. After a quick chat they pointed her in the direction of Granny's, of course she was in there.

He found the rest of their family all piled in the one booth with Emma inhaling what he believed was her signature side of onion rings. She merely waved as he walked over to the group, too busy trying to finish her dinner.

"Swan, you know you can breathe, right? No one is going to take your food away from you love." She shot him a sarcastic smile back as she lifted another bite to her mouth.

"Killian are you excited for the ceremony?" He looked over to Henry, he reminded him so much of Bae at this age, it was something that he loved, but it also served as a reminder of all his past sins. He tried to be a better man, not just for Emma, but for her boy as well. He knew Henry looked up to him as some sort of paternal figure and he never intended on letting the lad down. Henry had always welcomed him warmly and went out of his way to make sure that Killian always felt included in everything that they did.

"Aye lad I would say so. Although I don't understand why we're lighting a tree on fire in memory of that baby." The entire table busted out in laughter, he knew they meant nothing by it, but he could feel his face burning up with embarrassment. Emma slide from out of the booth and grabbed his hook.

"We don't actually light the tree on fire Killian, it's with little bulbs." To try to help explain her point she pointed to the bar covered in a string of lights. Killian chuckled, trying to play it off, but his blush wouldn't seem to fade.

Emma tried to help change the subject to help their family talk about something else for the moment. "Hey I need to go on patrol real fast, want to come?" Killian never turned down a chance to go on patrol with Emma; he loved spending time with her. Especially now that he was the deputy sheriff they took advantage of any alone time they could get. She gave her parents a hug goodbye and was able to grab a running Neal and swooped him up for a big hug. It was amazing seeing Emma and her brother get along so well, every time she held Neal he couldn't help but picture her holding their own babe, maybe one day.

"Hey I'm sorry that I didn't explain the tree lighting thing better Killian, I didn't mean to leave you in the dark like that." Killian told her not to worry about it; he knew she didn't mean any harm by it.

They walked down the Main Street, saying hello to everyone enjoying the festivities, but Killian could see Emma started to get uneasy for some reason. She clang close to him, not that he minded, but he knew she did this more often when she was upset.

"Love?" She looked over at him, breaking her train of thought. "I'm a bit tired from today, and I know you had a long one as well. Why not go home for a little and relax? You said the tree is not going to be lit for another 4 hours. Shall we sail away?" She gave him a knowing smile, the one where she remembers he can read her like a book. They decide to walk home, they were halfway there anyways and the bug was on the other end of the road.

As they walked in the door Killian could still see Emma was tense, her past demons still trying to mess with her. Killian couldn't blame her, here he was nearly 300 and there were nights he would wake the house up from his nightmares.

"Shall I prepare a bath for you my love?" He grabbed her by the waist giving her one Captain Hook's famous sly smile as she blushed. He loved that after all the monsters, battles, hell, they were married, and he could still make her blush like that. Deciding he wanted to go over the top, he picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs to their room. He left her in their bedroom while he started the bath for her, making sure it was just perfect for her.

"Emma, would you like me to grab you some wine-" Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. She found his gifts. All of them, thankfully they were in boxes.

"Killian would you like to try and explain all of this?" She didn't seem mad, just shocked which was good he guessed. She was just staring at him, waiting for him to explain himself.

"You see, a certain Prince may or may not have told me that in this realm it is customary to give someone special a gift around this time of year. Therefore, when I was walking by Thumbelina's store today and the sign said "For That Special Someone" I thought it was a good idea, which obviously it wasn't. Emma I'm sorry I-"

He was cut off; she had ran over to him kissing the hell out of him. It reminded him of their shared moment in Neverland, gods he would never forget that moment. When he finally knew how her lips felt against his, it was just a taste and he would never be sated. This kiss, however, started to grow hungrier by the second. Each turning their heads trying to deepen the kiss, trying to get closer to each other. Emma wrapped her legs around Killian has he picked her up.

"Now love what am I to do with you? I was trying to be a gentleman and run you a nice relaxing bath, but now? Now I have half a mind to take you just like this. What shall it be?" He grinded his growing member into her barely clothed mound to try to expedite an answer from her.

"Gentlemen are overrated." With that, Killian removed the rest of her clothes and she stripped him of his shirt. She rubbed her hands around his chest while he was kissing his way down her neck.

"Love do you want to unwrap some of your gifts?" His accent always sounded rich during their more enjoyable activities, but tonight it was truly thicker. He started making way down her body with his good hand, and using his hook to play with her breasts.

"Killian, god, uhh I don't think...stop teasing me! I don't think right now is the, fuck, most appropriate time for them." He pulled back from her, hearing a slight whimper come from her kiss swollen lips. Killian looked at her, pupils blown, just like his. She leaned in trying to kiss him again.

"Ah ah ah love. I think you might enjoy," he walked over to the dresser half naked with his pants barely above his ass, "these two specifically." He gave her a hungry look as he strolled back over to her with the gifts in hand. When Emma saw the gifts in question, her mouth dropped.

In his right hand was a vibrator, it was large, but not as big as Killian was. He knew his ego didn't need the boost, but it never hurt. The other was a custom gift Ina made just him and more importantly his hook. It was an attachment, just like his hook, it was like a prosthetic except with three fingers.

By the way Emma looked at him he knew exactly what those three fingers were going to be doing in a moment. "Killian, I told you before I love you just the way you are, hook and all. In fact, how many times have I told you I find the hook sexy?" Her voice all the sudden huskier, he needed to remove the confines of his pants because it was just painful at this point.

"Emma, love, I know that you're a fan of every part of me, but I wanted to try something new. If you don't want to then I will gladly put it away." She closed the distance between them with a soft and tender kiss, chaste but full of passion nonetheless. They used the attachment and the vibrator, smashing their old record of three orgasms making it a groundbreaking six.

By the time, they were finished they were a sweaty mess, limbs intertwined, they couldn't tell where one started and the other took over. Still trying to catch her breath Killian leaned over to look at his Emma.

God she was breathtaking. Her hair fanned out across the pillow like a goddess, and her blush, which once was restricted on her face, now spread throughout her body as if she were glowing. "Love? Not to ruin the moment, but can you explain what happened?"

"Killian, when two people love each other very much they-" she cut herself off with fits of laughter, Killian snickered, but waited for her to answer his question. "You know my story Killian; you know it wasn't an easy childhood. I know it's silly to still get emotional about these type of things, but I can't help it sometimes. I see Neal and I know he'll never wonder if our parents love him."

"Emma your parents love you so very much." He didn't mean to interrupt her, he just couldn't help it.

"No, I know they do, but I didn't know that until I was 28. He will never have a day go by that he questions it. I'm so thankful that I found my parents and that I found you, but it still scares me sometimes. I know how fast happiness can be taken from me and I just can't imagine life without you and everyone else." Killian wrapped his arms around her, holding her until she stopped shaking and her breathing returned back to normal. He kissed the top of her head reminding him that he would never leave her; no one would ever leave her again.

"Well, I was going to wait to give you this gift love, but since the other surprises are spoiled it can't hurt."

"Killian, please I don't think my body could handle another round." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek as he walked back to the dresser to grab the small box and handed it back to her. She gave a weary smile back to him as he nodded for her to open the gift.

There inside was a gorgeous glass swan pendant attached to a bracelet. Emma looked up at him holding back her tears.

"It was my mother's." He stated in a calm manner, a ghost of a smile graced his lips before he continued, "When I was younger she would tell us these grand stories, one of them being about this swan. It was this tale of how a hero needed to get across this lake to find this great treasure, the missing princess and help the rest of the village bring back their happiness. The problem was there was no way to walk around this lake, you couldn't merely swim across it, and no boat had made it to the other side. This hero wouldn't give up, sounds like a few heroes I know." They both shared a soft laugh, things hadn't always been easy between her parents and him, but they came to love one another regardless of their rocky start.

"The great hero went to the water and the only creature in sight was this giant swan. It never spoke to him, but he was drawn to the creature. Every day he could come back to the same spot, he would try to figure out how to make it across. All the while, he would feed the swan, making sure it was taken care of. One day the hero had finally figured out what to do to get across, he went to say goodbye to the swan, but alas, she wasn't here. For some reason he couldn't leave without saying goodbye to the creature that had helped in, listened to him, really been his only saving grace. He waited for the swan to return, finally in the morning she appeared guiding him to the water. For some reason he knew the swan meant for him to get upon her back as she would take them to the other side.

When they finally made it to the other side the hero turned around, gave the swan a kiss on its head, and this light blinded him. It turns out the swan was the long lost princess all along. Her beauty was unmatched and they knew they were true love. She always told us that one day we would find our swan, the woman who would be our savior. I don't think she thought I'd fall in love with the literal savior or a Swan, regardless I wanted you to have this. It's the last thing she gave me before she passed." Killian had held back his tears for long enough, when Emma embraced him he finally let go.

"Killian, it would be my honor to wear this. Can you help me?" He helped remove the charms from her bracelet she was wearing to make room for the swan. "Beautiful, absolutely beautiful, thank you Killian."

"Merry Christmas my love."


End file.
